The invention relates to an electro-mechanical triggering mechanism for fire arms, and particularly competition arms, comprising a signal receiver used as an input unit which converts a shot-triggering signal generated by the user into an electrical signal, an operational unit, provided only if required, for amplifying and/or converting this electrical signal, and an electro-mechanical converter forming an output unit of the triggering mechanism which converts the electrical signal into a mechanical signal which directly or via transmission elements releases a shot-triggering element held in a releasable manner by the triggering mechanism.